


A drink, coffee, dinner or something?

by UltimateGryffindork



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorkable girlfriends, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGryffindork/pseuds/UltimateGryffindork
Summary: After the fourth time in a week that Lena wants to talk to Kara about her article, Kara begins to suspect that something else is going on...In which Lena attempts to ask Kara out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should have spent today writing DCO, or NaNoWriMo planning, or actually doing my work for uni, but... this happened instead. I just had a lot of feelings after this week's episode, so here we go!

“Ms Luth – I mean, Lena?”

Lena looked up from her desk, smiling as she saw Kara loitering in the doorway. “Ah, Kara! Come on in!” She stood up and indicated towards the sofa across her office, gesturing for Kara to sit down with her. “I’m glad you got my message.”

“Well, I was passing by on the way back from the shooting – I mean, photoshoot for the, er, magazine – and I thought I’d… thought I’d drop by. Let me guess…” She laughed to herself slightly, adjusting her glasses. “…you liked my article?”

“Yes!” Lena exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. “It was a really, really wonderful article. Very… very insightful.”

“Really?” Kara raised an eyebrow mischievously. “So… what was your favourite part?”

Lena paused for a moment, eyes wide as she thought quickly before confidently saying, “Definitely the part where you gave your opinion.”

Kara giggled, nervously brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. “You… you didn’t want to see me to talk about the article, did you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ that this is the fourth time this week that you’ve wanted to talk to me about a new article – which is impressive, as Catco is a weekly magazine.”

She didn’t demand any answers or ask any questions; she simply sat there and gave Lena a look that clearly said, _did you really expect me to fall for that?_

Lena blushed lightly, breaking eye contact with Kara. “Fine, you’ve caught me out! I… I may have ulterior motives in wanting to talk to you.”

“There you go!” Kara grinned, bouncing in her seat with pride. “Well, I like coming here and talking to you. I know we haven’t really known each other for that long but I already think of you as a friend.”

“Oh.” Lena looked back up at Kara, blushing even harder as she realised the misunderstanding. “No, Kara, that’s – that’s not what I meant.”

She hated how Kara’s face fell instantly. “So, you… don’t think of me as a friend? That’s fine too, I mean, like I said, we don’t really know each other, and it’s not like we spend that much time together, and we’re adults, you know, acquaintances or whatever is fine too - ”

“Kara?” Lena interrupted her, smiling in amusement at Kara’s babbling. “What I meant was – well, do you want to get a drink together or something? Or coffee, or dinner? I – I don’t really mind.”

“Of course, that would be - ” Kara broke off as realisation dawned. “Wait, are you…”

“Yes,” Lena said firmly, knowing what Kara was about to ask. “So… what do you say?”

“I…” A hundred throughts and emotions passed over Kara’s face in the space of a second. “I would like, I would like that, I think. Yes, I – I would like that.”

Lena couldn’t help herself, smiling brilliantly as she put her hand over Kara’s. “Brilliant. So, tonight at, say… eight? I’ll pick you up, just text me your address.”

“Great!” For a few moments Kara seemed lost in her thoughts, looking at where Lena’s hand was holding hers, before suddenly jumping up. “I should, I should get going, you know, I have to get back to work and so do you, so I’ll, I’ll see you at eight? Okay. I – bye, then!”

Lena could have sworn that she’d never seen anyone move a room quite so fast, but decided it must have been a trick of the light. She couldn’t help but smile, though, when she heard an excited giggle from the corridor outside her office, feeling her insides do a little dance with happiness. It had been a long time since she’d been so excited about something; now all she had to do was make sure that Kara Danvers went on the best date she’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought :)
> 
> If enough people are interested I will probably write the date itself, so let me know!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: singing-fangirl


End file.
